


Whisper tales of reality

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Coda, Fix-It, Gen, Infinity War spoilers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: Be calm, Loki wants to say, I am still here





	Whisper tales of reality

Be calm, Loki wants to say, I am still here, but Thanos is still watching so you can’t react. But he knows Thor will react and so he says nothing.

They all seem to have forgotten who he is:

Loki is the one who fell through the void of space, no breath in his lungs, no heat on his flesh, for weeks on end, without dying. Being choked for a few minutes isn’t going to be the end of him.

Loki is The God of Lies and Mischief; his very form itself made of trickery and illusions.  

Loki is the master mage who can make the most intricate of illusions and send them far and wide, still seeing and hearing what they do. 

Loki’s the one who held the reality stone in his hands and knew how much more powerful it could make his already immensely powerful illusions.

Loki’s the one who escaped Thanos’ grasp and has had six years to plan his revenge.

 

* 

 

The first thing Loki uses The Aether for is to make a convincing illusion copy of itself and plant it with The Collector.

Then he sits on the throne of Asgard and practices, day after day, figuring out what he can do, learning the stone’s qualities, playing with reality like clay, stretching it out, making it and remaking it.

Hela makes for a good practice run. He creates an illusion of an entire realm, a second Asgard, and lets everyone do what they will.

 

* 

 

He creates a new world around Thanos and his underlings. And unfolds a story. Loki holds the space stone and reality stone in his hands, letting Thanos believe he’s the one using them. He whispers at the mind stone, a secret for it alone. He doesn’t bother with the time stone, Strange has seen the futures already and Loki will speak to him then. Reality wraps itself elegantly in the lie.

 

*

 

Loki reveals himself to his brother afterwards.

“You spun such a mightily depressing tale,” Thor says, unsurprised. Maybe he hadn’t forgotten after all.  

“Yes well, you all needed to believe it for him to, and as long as Thanos has gotten what he wants he won’t question his reality too much. Besides, I’ve only just begun.”

 


End file.
